A Laid Back New Year's Eve
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Zach Hotchner and his new financée Caleigh spend a quiet New Year's Eve together with a few other special guys. Unlike the BAU team at David Rossi's annual NYE blowout bash. Just a quick one shot. Happy New Year everyone!


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! While I have been enjoying my much needed downtime from writing, I know how I spend my NYE. It's exactly the way I want: enjoying quiet time. I was a bartender for too many NYE's. I also figured I'd get bored and do something like this so my MA Martial Arts peep got the option to pick between Cait and Zach for this one shot.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

FBI Section Chief Mateo Cruz had followed the lead of his predecessor Erin Strauss, putting his best team once again on stand down for the holidays. Jack Garrett's team got the second golden pass. The Wednesday after Christmas, Aaron, Beth and Jack Hotchner walked out of the local cinema, having just seen _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_. Beth helped Jack pull up the hood on his jacket as a cold wind descended on northern Virginia after a Christmas Day of near seventy degree temperatures.

Aaron turned on his cellphone as they walked out. It buzzed with a text. He pulled it out and looked at the text from Dave as they walked to his SUV, Beth and Jack happily chatting about the movie. _Hey Hotch. JJ and Will can't make party tomorrow. Sandy has flu. Run it by the kids please_.

Driving home, with Jack's excitement wearing off, Aaron pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Beth. She looked at him as she took it. "Read the text and tell me your honest opinion please."

Beth did and looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"That Dave is asking an awful lot of Zach and Caleigh."

"True," Beth said. "However, I don't see a problem running it by them and letting them decide." Aaron looked at her as he eased the SUV to a stop at a red light. "Right now Aaron, it's just between us. If they say no, that ends it and the only people that know are us. But I know how much it means to Dave to have the whole team at his NYE bash. What's it going to hurt to ask?"

"Because Zach and Caleigh know how much Dave wants the whole team there tomorrow night. I don't want to pressure them."

"With the last seven months those two have had," Beth said with a smile, shaking her head a bit, "they know how to handle pressure." Aaron looked at her as he proceeded with the green light. "Trust me Aaron," she smiled, thinking back to the tie game of the NCAA women's soccer championship game they all had witnessed in Atlanta three weeks ago. Caleigh had scored the overtime goal to give the Lady Patriots their second title in three years.

When they got home, Jack blew down the steps to Zach's lair to talk over the movie. They were still at it ten minutes later when Aaron and Beth descended the steps. Zach was in his usual attire and usual position; sports shorts, t-shirt and his bare feet draped over his coffee table with one the many college football bowl games on the his TV.

He looked at his dad and Beth. "What's up?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'll say it again Zach; there's a profiling job waiting for you anytime you want it."

Zach shook his head. "You should know better dad," he smiled. "That's not profiling; I just know you two." Jack looked at them as well.

"Sandy has the flu, so JJ and Will can't make Dave's party tomorrow night," Beth said. Aaron looked at her.

Zach roared. "Thank you Beth for being direct; ding dong," he smiled, pointing at this dad, "would have beaten around the bush for ten minutes." Jack laughed as well, looking at his brother with a smile of anticipation. "Sorry bro, this involves a five month old; that's more Caleigh than me. So she makes that call, not me."

Beth looked at Jack. "This requires some buy in on your part. Henry understands its quiet time when Michael naps; you've got to as well."

Aaron looked around. "Can I get into this conversation please?" They all laughed.

"Dad, first things first; I run this past Caleigh."

"Zach….."

"Dad, we both already told you we want quiet time in together tomorrow. We did our celebrating last year. And like we said, the memories of those hangovers are not good. Plus we both realize what 2016 is going to bring our worlds. Do I have to mention them all?" Aaron and Beth both shook their heads, knowing the New Year in front of them. "We like our plans of a quiet New Year's and are happy to spend it with Jack. We'll get our time together. And if the LaMontagne boys join us, Jack and Henry know how I draw the line in the sand."

"Dad," Jack said, "Zach and Caleigh already promised me I could see the ball drop. But I've gotta go to bed for a while before that happens." He looked at Zach. "And sleep." Zach smiled. "I promise you Henry and I won't goof off like the last time Zach and Caleigh took care of us."

"Whoa!" Everyone looked at Zach. "Who still does not understand that I have to talk to Caleigh about this first?" Jack raised his hand with a sly smile. Zach gently pushed his head as he pulled out his cellphone. "Hey babe; I need to run something by you."

-00CM00-

Beth and JJ were in Dave's kitchen the morning of New Year's Day, sticking in the three large pans of egg bake as Tara Lewis pulled out the two pans of cinnamon rolls. Will, taking a drink from his large coffee mug smiled. "Those sure smell good; and just what the doctor ordered," he drawled.

JJ smiled at him. "Thank you my husband for being somewhat contained last night."

"Jayje, we don't get these chances often with two kids."

"I know," she smiled. "But thank you for not being like them," she evilly grinned as Dave and Aaron joined Will at the lunch counter.

"Coffee coming up," Tara quietly said, grabbing two more mugs for the two unshaven leaders of the BAU.

"Why is she smiling?" Dave asked.

"Because she doesn't feel like us," Aaron responded, rubbing his rib cage.

"Aaron?" Dave asked.

"He's lucky he didn't end up sleeping on the floor," Beth said. Aaron just pointed at her, taking a gulp of coffee. Will winked at JJ.

"Where is everybody?" Dave asked.

Will shook his head. "I knew better to get in between the argument between Morgan and Garcia as to whom and their partner was going to take the last bedroom."

"Good call," Hotch said, with a Rossi point, taking another drink of coffee. He looked at Tara. "Where'd you bunk in?"

She pointed to Dave's family room off the dining room. "I got the fire roaring and slept like a baby on the couch."

"And our surprise guest?" Dave asked.

Emily walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulder. "Between the time change and traveling, I conked out on the sofa in your formal living room."

JJ smiled. "It's soooo good to have you with us Em."

"I loved surprising you all," she smiled. Aaron and Beth smiled back at her.

"But how did you get here," Dave asked.

Emily rubbed his shoulder more. "Mister World Class Profiler," she snarked, "it takes a big ass plane."

"No Emily; listen to me," Dave growled. "Here?"

Prentiss smiled. "I've got my resources." Just then, they all heard vehicle doors shutting. That was quickly followed by Mudgie barking and two boys laughing.

Caleigh used Zach's key to unlock the back door and quickly shut off the alarm. Jack and Henry came in behind her and took off their coats. Caleigh helped them hang them up, taking off hers as well. Zach walked in with Michael in his car seat. He set it down to take off his own coat as the boys flew into the kitchen.

JJ and Beth hugged their sons. "Did you have a good time?" JJ asked Henry.

"It was awesome momma! We had the best time!"

Jack smiled at Beth. "After we had our pizza, Henry and I watched a movie, just like we promised so Zach and Caleigh could have their special New Year's Eve dinner," he reported as Caleigh hugged JJ and then Beth. Zach came in carrying Michael in his car seat. He went straight to Dave's living room and set the car seat down. He pulled the blanket off Michael and gently got him out of his jacket after loosening the safety straps. Michael blissfully slept through it all.

JJ looked at Caleigh. "He's conked out," she smiled.

"How was he?"

Caleigh smiled. "He was wonderful. Zach gave him his bottle and he conked out for the night in his playpen in Aaron and Beth's room. And he slept in until seven-thirty."

"That's when they got me and Jack up to watch the ball drop," Henry excitedly said. "It was awesome!"

"And Beth, we got kids' champagne while Zach and Caleigh had the real thing," Jack reported with a large smile. Aaron smiled.

Zach came back into the kitchen and pulled Emily to his shoulder. Aaron looked at his son. "You didn't have enough on your plate yesterday?"

"Hell no dad," he evilly smiled.

Emily laughed. "Thanks again Zach," she said, kissing his cheek.

"You just better be here in November," he smiled, pulling her closer.

"Promise," Emily smiled. "I already put my Glock to Clyde's head and told him I'm not missing your wedding." Zach kissed her cheek.

"And Beth, Henry and me let Zach and Caleigh enjoy their meal." He paused, like only Aaron Hotchner's son could. Beth noticed, smiling at Caleigh. "But it smelt really good."

Dave looked at Zach. "Steak and snow crab legs," Zach smiled.

"Well done my boy; well done."

Zach looked at his dad and Dave. "You two look like shit."

Caleigh looked at them. "I think I'll pass on the New Year hugs for now."

Zach winked at Caleigh, rubbing his dad's facial stubble. "Why is it I'm shaved and you're not?"

Aaron looked at him. "I nursed you through a massive hangover a year ago and didn't give you any garbage."

"Good job on the language clean up," Zach snarked. The ladies all laughed. "But point taken dad," Zach conceded, pulling him into a hug.

Laughter filled the kitchen as the rest slowly filtered in as the two pans of cinnamon rolls got attacked.

#####

 **A/N: Before all of you my smart and sharp eyed readers point out; in my story with Zach and Caleigh getting engaged, I had called JJ and Will's second son Micah. That was written before the CBS press release came out that his name would be Michael. I took a shot in the dark and got close! But I stick to CM canon on this one. Thanks for reading. Bring on 2016! *dives into future story idea notes***


End file.
